Bet:Impossible
by novice-otaku3
Summary: Natsuki makes a bet with Nao only to have it all blow up in her face! Can she actually win this? Will she be rejected? Or will she fall for the girl she's after? Shiznat people! Its my first story please be lax!
1. Chapter 1

A/N** : **Hey guys! This probably looks really weird, I catch onto things and formats slowly T.T sorry! Anyways I hope you enjoy! Please review! First chapter is boring but please stick with it! It'll get better ^_^

"Hurry up! I want to get there before all the hot guys are taken!" Nao shouted from the bathroom. Mai giggled while slowly strapping on her high heeled satin shoes on the couch, while Natsuki combed through her midnight blue hair. "Oh like it would matter to you Spider! Plus it's not like you need any more dirt bags following you around anyways." Natsuki shouted as she put the comb down in front of the mirror in the living room and checked herself out. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and her favorite leather jacket.

"It's not like you would know what it's like to have a GUY anyways mutt! And I bet you couldn't even get a girl if you tried!" Nao barked back walking out of the bathroom. She was wearing a black silk mini with a low string top showing off a generous amount of (..stuff). Natsuki smirked "Oh yeah? I bet I'll get the hottest girl in the club!"

"Now, now ladies. Let's be civilized tonight. I'm tired of being the Calvary for when you two go all competitive and somebody takes you serious! For once ... Please no crazy bets!" Mai pleaded as she slid between the two, now fuming women.

"Whatever. Looks like Mai just saved you from your own embarrassment dog! Because we all know what happened last time." Nao smirked now filing her nails leisurely. "That was cheating! You saw me talking to her and you came up and violated her mid-sentence!" Natsuki yelled back, now clearly vexed.

"Violated?! It's called K-I-S-S-I-N-G mutt and don't get mad at me for having a backbone while you sat there asking about her family!"

"It was conversation! You know that thing where you actually talk to the other person before crashing down their throat you ecchi!"

"Sissy!" Nao shouted.

"Slut!"

"Virgin!"

The biker froze as her face lit up bright red. _W-w-what! How did- she couldn't have- this is impossible I never told anyone_! "T-t-take that back!" she growled grabbing at the red head's shirt. "Oh ho seems like I hit the mark there! Hahaha! No wonder Mai chimed in to save you!" Nao grinned evilly, clearly amused. "Nao!" Mai interrupted. _That's it! I have to do something! Think Natsuki think_! "Fine, I bet I'll get any girl in the club that you pick by the end of the night and when I do, you have to FINALLY admit that I am a better player than you are and beg my forgiveness!" _Baka! Crap now I can't go back! Great job mouth I appreciate the loyalty_. "Wait guys..." Mai warned. _I'll get her to back down! Hahaha yes yeeeees_ "Bet? Or are you too chicken to face me?" "Natsuki wait!" Mai shouted again now very agitated.

"Ok fine." Nao complied. _Oh what the_- "Bet. But when I win, which I'm sure I will, you have to admit to everyone that you are a virgin and do whatever I say for 3 weeks!" She finished.

_Oh god oh god ok! Last resort! Please work!_ The biker beauty glared at Nao using her signature Kuga-death-glare flashing her emerald eyes through her dominant eyelashes. Nao's shoulders flinched a little at the dangerous atmosphere as she averted her gaze to her nails once again. _No no no no back out back out too much! I can't even kiss a girl on the first date let alone_… _come on mouth say no say no say_… "Ok" the biker said finally as the two shook hands. _Aaaand my body has_ _abandoned my trust yet again_.

"Good grief you two!" Mai complained as she tugged at the bottom of her green dress. "Let's just go already! Chie and Aoi are probably already there waiting on us!" They grabbed their things and headed out all the while being pushed top speed by Mai to her car outside. "Hold on! Uh… Mai? You're driving?" Natsuki questioned. _Everybody knows Mai drives like a blind elephant on menopause!_ Mai nodded as she shoved the two in her car locking it up before they could get away. "God save us all" Nao remarked as she held onto everything and anything stable in the car. _Well on the bright side at least I'll be out of that stupid bet_.

Mai swerved and bolted through endless lanes of heavy traffic all the while going 77mph ignoring all stoplights and traffic laws. Then finally as the car jolted to a stop in the parking lot she pulled her hands off her death machine. _Oh good Kami I saw my life flash before me ten times on each street! This is crazy! One more ride with_ _this girl and I'll never marry! Wait what? I mean um.. Whatever get it together Natsuki_! "W-WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!" Nao screamed as she pried her hands off of her safe holds. Mai flashed her a puzzled look before getting out of the car. _It's that act that kills me every time_. Natsuki let out a sigh as she wiggled free from her extra seatbelts and got out the car with a still shaken up Nao in tow.

They walked until they got to the entrance of Club Hime, the best club in the area. "Hey Takeda-san! Long line tonight!" Mai said to the bouncer outside. "Oh hello Mai-san! Yup! It is Friday night after all!" He turned to greet the others. "Hello Nao-san! Looking great as usual" Nao smirked "Did you expect anything less?" she replied with a short wink. He chuckled then turned completely red as he turned towards Natsuki, who was tapping her foot impatiently. "K-k-konbanwa k-k-k-Kuga –san!" He shouted shyly. _Ugh I hate this guy. He always has this stupid look on his face when he talks. Just makes me want to kick the crap out of him_! The emerald eyed beauty glared at him viciously until he snapped his head away from her gaze. He then straightened back up and opened the rope line for us to enter. "H-have fun ladies."

As soon as they got in we realized how packed it actually was inside. People were dancing everywhere! On the dance floor, the tables, even some girls at the bar sat on the counter wiggling around. The club was dim as the neon lights flashed all over shining everywhere. "Hey lets go over to the booth" Mai suggested. Just as they were walking they spotted Aoi- or at least part of her- over in the corner of a booth on the right.

"Boo" The biker teased. Chie jolted up and almost fell over the table before Aoi caught her hand. She looked up with a huge blush on her face. " Geez guys sneaky much?" she scolded slowly regaining her composure. Natsuki busted out laughing. "Sorry Chie-san I couldn't resist" she replied before giving a small smirk. Nao sat down with a concentrated look on her face. "So what's up guys? What's new?" Aoi questioned after noticing their facials. "Oh just another stupid bet" Mai answered in a boring tone. Chie perked up. "Ooh! So what is it this time Natsuki? Another eating contest?"_ Great there goes my mood._ *sigh* "Nao is going to choose a girl, and I have to get her by the end of the night or I-…..lose" _Woo! That's was close! I almost blurted it out just now!_ "Hah, nice! So who's the girl Nao?" Chie grilled again with barely concealed excitement.

Nao's face flicked on suddenly while she stared directly at the far part of the club. Then a slow mischievous grin spread onto her face. They waited for a response in silence. "Hey mutt, I found your girl" she waved the biker over to look still grinning wide. _I don't like that look on her face. Well, I don't like any look on her face but I_ _REALLY don't like this one_! Natsuki brought herself over to where Nao was and looked to the far left side of the club where she was pointing.

She looked around aimlessly until she finally spotted her. The biker froze upon seeing her. The girl had long beautiful chestnut colored hair, the most alluring smile, and dominate scarlet colored eyes.

She was standing by a blonde haired girl who seemed to to be very pissed about something due to all of her glares and gestures. And even as loud as the music was, Natsuki could've swore she heard her yelling from across the club. Nonetheless the scarlet eyed goddess kept her elegant smile and looked vigorously amused.

_Wow. Are you kidding me? The girl is an ANGEL! There's no way I can get even close to being her acquaintance!_ "So mutt? You going over there, or do you just want to admit defeat now?" Nao beamed._ Grr she really pisses me off! Fine! I'm going over there and I'm going to get her!_

Natsuki stood and pushed her way past a cackling Nao and confused friends and began walking over to her 'prey.' _Ok Natsuki you can do this! All you have to do first_ _is get her name! Let's go baby let's go!_

As soon as she was about ten feet away from the area she looked up to see if the girl was still there. _Ok Natsuki! Here goes nothin_! Her eyes widened in shock as she realized she was about two inches away from the scarlet eyed goddesses face! Quickly she stumbled backwards as her face lit up as red as the girl's eyes never breaking eye contact with the girl she stared deep into her colors not noticing that the girl was staring just as deeply back at her own. She was about to be taken away by the moment when a velvety yet soft voice rose through her ears.

"Ara…Hello there" The girl smiled brightly as she addressed the biker softly.

_…..I hate you Nao_.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews you guys are AWESOME! Wrote this sooner than I thought I would…seem to have a lot of time on my hands lately waiting for *Cough manga updates! Cough*

**Disclaimer- **Nooo I don't own it T.T …but if I did, there'd be a shiznat spin off!

"Errrrrrkk!" the Ducati screeched into an open space in the outdoor parking lot. She fiddled her long cobalt bangs into a hairpin after snatching away the dark helmet she had on. _'Crap! I'm going to be late_! 'Natsuki thought as she raced through the lobby of the gigantic twelve-story building and up towards the elevator. She stabbed the button repeatedly as she glanced at her watch. _10 minutes to 9_. The biker tapped her foot impatiently at the lift that still had not arrived. _Ugh are you_ _serious_!? _What the heck is taking this stupid thing so long_? She screamed inside her head. Natsuki was now pacing back and forth twitching and grumbling to herself, earning a few side glances and distasteful comments from the people in the lobby.

_Oh screw this_! "Excuse me lady" she said finally to the hostess at the main desk. "Yeup, what can I do for you?" She turned to greet the woman. The hostess was about as tall as Natsuki, with red-ish orange-ish hair, subtle green eyes, and a huge energetic smile. _Why is she so happy this early in the morning_? The biker asked herself disapprovingly.

"Yeah, I pressed that elevator button like 20 times in the last 2 minutes what's the hold up!?" she replied practically shouting. "Oh that? Yeah it's been under maintenance for the past 3 hours, it'll probably be ready in about ten minutes or so" the redhead answered indifferently. The biker checked her watch again, 5 minutes to 9.

_WOW. Ever hear of an out of order sign_? "I don't have time for that!" she growled now cracking open the door to the stairs and racing up desperately. "Twelve flights…*pant* …in three minutes, that's got to be…*puff* some kind of *wheeze* …record!" she sputtered in between momentary death attacks.

"Um excuse me miss. Are you lost?" a voice asked from the front of the office. She was sitting behind a mid-sized desk to the left of a door with the words 'Executive office' on it. Natsuki steadied her breathing quietly before answering the girl. "Ohayou ma'am, I'm Natsuki Kuga. I'm here for an interview for the new position as personal executive chauffer and I was told to speak to the head of the company today at 9:00a.m." _Whew! Just barely made it! Ha-ha I'm such a Boss_. _Thank you for_ _your punctuality Ms. Kuga, Oh no thank you_! She praised herself mentally. "I see. Well -san, I'm afraid that today the boss is running a tad bit late due to a communication error. The boss shall arrive within 15minutes. Are you willing to wait?" the assistant asked sharply. "Hai." The biker reluctantly walked over, grabbed a magazine and sat down.

_Oh wow. I practically forced my body into a coma to get here on time, and my interviewer is running late! How the heck does the head exec. arrive late to their own_ _company_!?_ Ugh whatever_. Natsuki examined the room slowly. Aside from the occasional ringing of the phone, the room was awfully quiet. She glanced over at the assistant and studied her carefully from what she could see. The woman had on a short sleeved baby blue colored button up blouse and a black undershirt tucked in on the inside. Her hair was cut lopsidedly with one side long and the rest cut evenly. It had a teal-ish color to it which off-setted her outfit perfectly. (Not to mention her glaucous colored eyes)

She began typing loudly as the phone rang again and she answered politely and smiled. _Who smiles while they answer a phone_…? Natsuki wondered. Overall, the girl seemed nice and friendly and normal… except for her eyes. Her smile is as sweet as ever, but those eyes. _It seems like whenever she smiles her eyes never react the_ _same. It's almost eerie_.

Just then the door tussled open. Emerald eyes widened as they met the amused scarlet-crimson gaze. _I-it's her! W-what is she doing here? Aw no don't tell_ _me_…"Well, hello there again Na-tsu-ki" Shizuru greeted in a low voice with a wink. Natsuki felt herself shudder at the goddess's tone. Her heartbeat increased exceedingly as her cheeks began to heat up. _Man! Get ahold of yourself Kuga_! "S-S-Shizuru!" she exclaimed as her mind recalled the events that occurred on that night…

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

"Ara…Hello there"

Natsuki blinked in astonishment at the chestnut haired woman's voice. Although she just met the woman, she felt completely drawn to everything about her. Her hair, and how it seemed to obey her every movement. Her heavy accent and MATURE body frame with curves that rivaled supermodels worldwide. A smile that could hypnotize any gender; male or female; to do her every waking bid. But most of all, it's those crimson-colored orbs that makes this woman so…_ irresistible_.

"Hey! Bubuzuke! Is this scaring idiot bothering you!?" the blonde haired woman shouted. Natsuki instantly snapped out of her daze from the nearly deafening voice of the girl._ Jeez! This woman could bust a lung just by talking_!_ Hey wait. Who's she callin a scaring idiot_!?

"That's 'staring' Haruka-san" a mousy brown haired girl corrected from behind the blonde. _Whoa, has she been there this whole time? I didn't even notice_.

"I know that's what I said!" she snorted back, "Just say the word and I'll shoo her off good!" _Oh will you now? I'd like to see you try bullhorn_! Natsuki thought as she rolled up her jacket sleeves and growled at the annoying blonde. The crimson eyed woman simply chuckled at the exchanged glares.

"I am fine Haruka-san, no need to shoo away anyone." She replied as she turned to introduce her group. "I am Shizuru Fujino," _Well hellooo nurse_! - in bugs bunny voice. "The rowdy one to my left is Haruka Suzushiro," The blonde huffed and crossed her arms intimidatingly. _Oh the loudmouth has a name_. "And the witty woman next to her is Yukino Kikukawa. She tipped her head in a shy bow. _Yo_. "It is a pleasure to meet you-"

"Natsuki Kuga" the biker interrupted expectantly.

"Miss Kuga-san" Shizuru finished. Ok time to snap on that old Kuga charm!

"Please-"the biker began as she started closing in on her 'target' and holding her hand out in offering. "Call me Natsuki." She smiled dashingly making eye seductive eye contact with the crimson eyed beauty. Shizuru smiled intuitively and accepted the biker's handshake. "As long as you call me Shizuru, Natsuki" _Mwahahaha I'd_ _love to call you anytime… after I win the bet of course_!

"As you wish, Shizuru." Natsuki answered as smoothly as possible while she slid into the bar stool next to the attractive woman. Natsuki sat quietly thinking of what to say next to get this girl before she gets away when suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a calming somewhat teasing tone. "Ara, does Natsuki intend to hold my hand for the entire night? Not that I mind touching her so intimately but I might need to use it later" Shizuru said with a wink._ W-what? T-touching? OH!_

The biker quickly yanked away her hand from the irresistible skin of the crimson eyed goddess and in the process lost her cool completely. "N-no no! I just f-f-forgot! I would n-never do that!" She defended as her face became the color of an extremely adequate tomato.

_Click_. "So, Natsuki thinks I'm too hideous to even be touched?" Shizuru cupped her hands over her face and sobbed lightly. Haruka-who had been watching up to now- rolled her eyes and started talking to a giggling Yukino. Without thinking Natsuki immediately tried to calm the now hysterical beauty. _Gak! What's happening_?!

"No! I-I didn't mean it like that Shizuru you're REALLY REALLY pretty!" she panicked grabbing the chestnut haired woman's shoulders desperately. The sobbing died down a bit as the woman peeked at her through her fingers.

"So Natsuki doesn't think I am hideous?" Shizuru asked shakily.

"Of course not!"

"Natsuki thinks I am pretty?" she asked again.

"BEAUTIFUL!"

"And Natsuki wants to touch me?" she asked now uncovering her eyes completely.

"YES!" The cobalt haired beauty answered instantly again without thinking. Shizuru's grin was now no longer hidden as she began chuckling softly but uncontrollably. _The heck is going on_? "Ara ara I did not know you were so bold Na-tsu-ki" The biker let go of the crimson eyed woman's shoulders and studied over the conversation that had just taken place. _What is all this!? Last thing I remember is I was trying to calm her down and… hideous, no, pretty? Yes! Touch me? YE- ohh...oh. OH! WAH!?_ Upon realizing her not-so-far-off mistake The cobalt haired biker's face returned to that of a fresh tomato.

The chestnut haired goddess just leaned in on her elbow on the counter watching the Kuga light show in immense amusement. "S-Shizuru!" Natsuki yelled in embarrassment. "Yes Na-tsu-ki?" she teased but before the biker could reply an unknown male voice chimed in. "Hey babe you ready to go?" _Oh great way to kill my_ _vibe loser_! Natsuki turned around ready to tell the intruding jerk to screw off but before she could get the words past her lips she heard Shizuru reply. "Ara hello sweetie! Back from the bathroom? Yes I am ready." She said as she slid out of the stool gracefully. _W-what! She's here with someone! Ugh! How could I not have_ _guessed that! Of course she's dating somebody_! Before leaving Shizuru turned back and once again locked into dumbstruck emerald orbs. She smiled wide after winking at her and disappearing in the crowd. Yukino followed. _But-but- I_… "Tough luck kid." Haruka muttered before following after Yukino and also disappearing from sight. _She has a boyfriend_…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Shizuru-sama!" the assistant swooned, breaking Natsuki out of her final thoughts. "Ara konnichiwa Tomoe-san, you look very lovely today" she answered politely, breaking the eye contact with the biker. She then turned to get her paperwork from the now furiously blushing assistant.

"Y-you as well Shizuru-sama! You look amazing!" Tomoe's eyes sparkled as she lit up even more. _Why is she all shaken up now? Oh, I get it. Hehe well she sure_ _wasn't lyin though_…Natsuki observed as she checked out the goddess. Shizuru was wearing a skin tight women's black pantsuit with a purple blouse underneath. The top two buttons on the blouse were undone and Natsuki could juuust barely catch a glimpse of the woman's lacy black bra.

"Arigatou Tomoe-san" Shizuru answered with a smile as she then turned to the peeking biker. Click. Shizuru's smile widened slightly. "Ara is Natsuki trying to see my bra?" Natsuki's head snapped up in surprise. _Oh sh_-"N-no no no no no! Never!" she choked out in defense. _'By no I mean yes_.' "Are you sure?" she asked again teasingly. "Yes!"_ By yes I mean nooo ;)_ "Very well we will revisit that topic later but for now shall we step into my office? I understand we have an appointment." Shizuru asked.

Closing the door behind them Natsuki was now face to face with the woman/object of her victory. The biker thought back to the words Nao reluctantly agreed to after the biker delivered the news of the goddess's significant other. "_Fine mutt since I am a graceful person I will give you one week. And in that time you must get this Shizuru woman to admit she's slept with you! If you fail then because of my compromise, my prize will go up to 4 months of slave-like services! Along with your little speech of course, deal?"_

"Deal." Natsuki muttered to herself out loud.

"What was that Natsuki-san?" Shizuru questioned now turning her attention to the smiling blunette.

_Snap out of it Kuga! It's time for your game face_! "Nothing Shizuru." She smiled. "So about this job.."

* * *

**A/N** Hahah yeahh… it turned out to be a liiittle bit long, but I hope I didn't disappoint you guys! I tried to get more of the chill side of Natsuki in this one! Err well please review and criticism is very welcome no death note here so you don't have to worry hahahah! Later!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Seems like a longer update this time! I had to mentally stop myself from beginning a third story! Well what can I say..I'm a helpless multi-tasker ^_^ Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Mai Hime. Wish I did tho…**

* * *

After hearing all of the grueling details that comes with this job, Natsuki decided that she did in fact want it. Although this is a multi-million dollar Japanese movie production agency, all of her main duties mostly involved picking up and dropping off the head of the company to various sets and escorting around to check on the progress. Not to mention this girl works here…

"So, I was very impressed with your resume' and now that I have asked and told you all about what you could be doing seeing your behavior I am not disappointed." Shizuru spoke professionally as she stacked some papers on her desk and pushed them to the side making sudden eye contact.

"Thank you" the blunette answered. _Heck yeah, so do I get the job babe_?

"But-" she began again._ Aw crap what's this_? "I understand the background check done by my assistant includes a bad accident on your record." The blunette flinched. It had been three years since she had her first and only bike accident. The memory of it still shook her to her core, not so much the physical injury as much as…what happened to cause it. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat before answering.

"Yeah, that was a bike accident from about three years ago, I…"

"You do not need to explain, I can see this is uncomfortable for you don't worry this does not affect your chances and I am glad you are okay." The crimson eyed woman interjected kindly. Natsuki cocked her head to the side slightly as something clicked in her mind.

"Ooh you worried about me Ms. Interviewer?" Natsuki leaned forward in her chair closer to the brunette's desk with a small grin. Shizuru's eyebrows slowly raised slightly as she let out a wide smirk which was quickly replaced by an innocent smile. "Ara does Natsuki want me to worry for her?" she teased leaning in a bit herself. The biker's face shaded into a light pink before she coughed it away, eyes widening a little.

_Oh she's cute, teasing me back_… _but two can definitely play this game_. "I don't know…do you want me to want you to?" she rose up off of her chair and rested on her arms on the desk in front of Shizuru. The smile of the brunette grew showing her acceptance to their little challenge.

"Do you want me to want you to want me to worry?" she bantered back playfully.

_Well this just got very confusing_. _Comeback Kuga comeback! You're losing flavor here_! "I-I-I don't know d-do I?" She stuttered. _Smooth very smooth_. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the most heavenly sound in the world ring through her ears. Shizuru was laughing quietly to herself at the biker's last line._ She's_ _sooo beautiful! She can laugh at me all day…wait she's laughing at me_?! Natsuki's face darkened at her sudden realization and choked out a pathetic response. "W-What? Why are you laughing?" Her blush had now finally subsided. _Great. Well I lost. I'm never gonna get this girl…I should just sto_-.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a warm hand on her cheek, as she looked up to find the crimson-eyed goddess's face was mere inches from her own indicating that she had gotten up while the biker was in deep embarrassment. _WHAT?! WHAT IS THIS_? "S-Shizuru?!" the blunette raved the blush now returning to her cheeks from the contact and close proximity.

The hand now slid to the biker's chin cupping it softly. "Yes Na-tsu-ki?" She was now fully aware of the blunette's nervousness to her touch and it only made her tease more by carefully stroked her thumb on Natsuki's chin. _OH. MY. GOD_. "What are you d-doing?" The brunette chuckled again before leaning closer forward. As she did, Natsuki noticed that she could now see that sexy bra along with…well a _'couple_' of other _things_ but she dared not look too long for fear of being caught and slapped senseless.

Shizuru was now exactly two inches away from Natsuki and was still leaning in. _IS SHE? SHE CAN'T BE! But it seems like she is_…

Without knowing Natsuki let out a whimper as she felt a sensation of a voice vibrating softly on her ear. Her face heated up to the temperature of the sun. "Ara, I was just wondering if Natsuki would keep flirting if I was a little…_closer_." She said as her voice tickled the tips of the biker's ear. Her heart dropped almost audibly as her thoughts came rushing to her all at once. _S-She knew!? Ahhh I'm caught! I'm the worst player in the world when it comes to this...this…torturous crimson eyed_ _woman…agh I'm so busted! How long has she known_? The brunette snapped out of her haze of unbelief and quickly staggered away from the goddess's grasp and fell back into her seat with a loud thump.

The brunette chuckled again almost lifting to a new octave as she then placed a hand over her mouth gracefully to try to mute the sound from becoming too loud. The biker's face was now unrecognizably red with immense embarrassment as she tried to escape her mix of a mini heart attack, and giddiness of how sexy the crimson eyed woman before her laughed. The blunette found herself once again captivated at the chestnut haired heartthrob. _Aww her laugh is so cuute and little and_ _aww! Wait what the…what did I just say? Tell me I didn't just fangirl out right there…ooh that was not me, must be losing my cool again. Hit the switch Kuga! Hit the cool switch back on!_

"You have a cute laugh." The blunette complimented with her suave signature Kuga lopsided grin as the laughs slowly tapered off. Then _Boom_. Instant eye contact. And just as the biker noticed a faint reddening on the brunette's face there was a knock on the door.

"C-Come in" Shizuru scrambled as she tried to straighten up her bewildered expression. _Whoa she blushed! And stuttered! Maybe I do have a chance dating her! …Oh yeah and the bet too…_

"Oh my apologies Shizuru-san, I didn't know you had company" said a smooth voice now entering the room.

"Oh, Reito-san! What a lovely surprise, what brings you here?" The brunette walked over and gave the stranger a warm hug. _I feel a strange sense of Déjà vu here_…_for some reason_. Natsuki turned to face the intruder, the man had a relatively tall stature, dark silk-like cut hair, dark brown ish eyes, and a smile the biker identified easily as the ladykiller smile. _Who is this_? She felt her chest tighten with the next words the man said. "I had just finished up an appointment and I realized I was just a couple blocks away, so I thought we could have lunch. But as I say that I see I am being very rude to your guest." The man had stopped and gestured towards me. _Oh he means me_? I looked back up at him as I noticed he was giving me a dashing smile. _Ew, who are you anyways_. The biker didn't even try to hide her obvious animosity towards the dark haired stranger as she shot him her best death glare. The man's smile just widened as he laughed heartily.

"Ouch, with such a glare im almost tempted to run away!" he mused. "Ara sorry, I seemed to have lost my manners Reito this is Natsuki Kuga" Shizuru stated with small gestures and a bright smile.

"Hello Kuga-san" _Bye_. He tried to signal for my hand, but I leaned back in my chair and shot him another go die glare but he only laughed again. _This is really starting to piss me off! How is he still breathing after that last one! It's like he's oblivious! Kinda reminds me of-_

Her thoughts were deferred yet again by a sweet Kyoto-ben.

"And Natsuki this is Reito, Fujino Reito" The brunette said now looking directly into the bikers eyes. Unfortunately the blunette's thoughts were working overtime trying to study the situation. _Fujino… wait FUJINO? As in Fujino Shizuru!? Oh please no. Maybe I'm just over-thinking this! Yeah_.

"F-Fujino a-as in?-" The biker asked desperately. _Please no. Please no. Please no. No no no no_..

"As in my husband." Shizuru walked over to the now grinning amusedly dark haired man, and placed a hand on his chest leaning to highlight her statement. Natsuki felt her heart drop all the way to her heels as she began to feel an intense dizziness, then, black.

* * *

She came to about 5 minutes later opening her eyes to see the dark haired man kneeling on her right side, his left arm supporting her weight keeping her at a slanted back angle. _Huh? W-When did I_… "Are you alright Kuga-san?" the man asked worryingly as he flashed her a toothy grin. _Oh it's ew_. "Gee Shizuru I think we went too far on poor Kuga-san."

"Kannin na Natsuki, I was only teasing you. This is my father's brother's eldest son who also carries the family name." The biker took a minute to process before answering. "So…you guys are COUSINS!?" she blurted out. "Hai Kuga-san and this would not be a joke her boyfriend Takeda-san would like." Reito added. Shizuru just laughed. _WHEW! That was… it was...just whew! She's not married! She just has a boyfriend. Named Takeda_…_hmm._ Natsuki thought as she pulled off of Reito's arm harshly.

"But on the bright side, you've got the job!" Shizuru said in a cheerful tone. _What_! "I-I do? When do I start?" the blunette replied in shock. "Right now if you don't mind, could you drive Reito and I to Carnelemu Café?" Shizuru asked sincerely, making eye contact with brimming emerald orbs. _Well_…

"Ok"


	4. AUTHOR ALERT!

**Hey guys! Sorry not a chapter I just wanted to clear up some confusion from chapter 3! Shizuru's boyfriend is NOT Takeda! That was a stupid stupid mistake made on my part at 5 in the morning!**

**ITS TATE! Yuuichi Tate! I put the wrong name in! I know I know dumb move right? T.T The mistake will be cleared up in further chapters as the name will be TATE not TAKEDA! Sorry again guys! T.T**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey guys! Back again, tried to make this a looong one this time..took forever im beat! ToT but it was still fun ^_^ Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime T.T**

* * *

The black town car turned smoothly around the corner as the finely tinted windows flailed away the blinding sunlight from beaming through. A couple of light giggles echoed from the back of the vehicle followed by a low disturbed grumble, as they stopped at an intersection stop sign.

"Oh, and remember the time we all went to the company Christmas party?" a manly voice boomed with amusement.

"How could I forget? That night was the very definition of uncomfortable. I am still trying to get over the visuals that come with the memory of...Santa-san." A velvety Kyoto-ben answered in equal entertainment. Another round of soft laughter passed through as the vehicle pulled to a stop at a red light. As the laughter subtly subsided, Natsuki tapped her fingers roughly on the leather steering wheel waiting for the light to change. She was now in her official chauffeur uniform. A dark black button down shirt with the company snake logo, black slacks, black wingtips, black leather driving gloves, and (yeah you guessed it) a black suade chauffeur hat containing her long straight cobalt hair that was pulled into a low ponytail, leaving her bangs contained with her personal hairpin.

_UGH! Why why why? Why do I have to drive him too!? I mean I would have absolutely NO problem with it if it weren't for all the teasing! Sure he may have stopped for now but…I can't take any more! Maybe I should just relish in my moment of peace. Calm down Kuga! We got this_…

"So! How long have you known Shizuru Kuga-san?" Reito asked with a grin from the back and took a sip of coffee.

"Not long." Natsuki answered with a deep breath. _Brace for impact_. She glanced at the mirror in an attempt to thwart the Baka-err I mean-man's next tease.

"Do you enjoy her company? I mean work-wise of course" He asked placing his cup in the holder. _He's still grinning…ew_.

The blue haired driver let out another inaudible grumble from the front as she heard the man's voice direct another question at her while still at the same light.

"Hai, I've known about Fujino Productions since I was little, most all of my favorite movies have been produced by them. Personally, I think they are the best agency out there." _Hehehe never hurts to butter up the boss a little_. She thought as she turned another corner on the busy street.

"Ara, that is very kind of you to say Natsuki-san" Shizuru replied while indulging in her steamy beverage. (Tea…it's tea.)

_Thank you beautiful_. The blunette let out a small smirk as she quickly maneuvered around an eighteen-wheeler. _Ahhh, I love her voice! It's like a fragile piece of glass dancing gracefully along my eardrums as I …_

"Oh I agree definitely." Reito confirmed as he reclined back in his seat, unconsciously interrupting the biker's rather poetic thoughts.

_Shattered. Killed my bliss. Thanks_.

"Kuga-san, I want to ask you a question but please do not get offended." The dark haired playboy asked.

"Yeah, what?" she was quite annoyed, she rarely ever got poetic and secretly liked the feeling. _Dangit_.

"Before I continue might I add that I am not trying to play a trick on you, as this is a careful, -no-, general based…wondering.." he went on.

_Oh my kami, what do you want? Stop talking and talk! Err, I mean…whatever I know what I mean_.

Shizuru let out a light chuckle at my obvious pissy behavior.

"..what…" I asked again flipping the wheel back to its correct position.

"Ok."

_Finally. Geez I swear if he didn't get to the point in the next three seconds I was gonna_-

"But like I said you are not required to-"he began again.

Natsuki now reached the volcano-top. Losing her temper, she flung the car to the side of the street and yanked the parking brake up. Shizuru's eyes snapped open in slight shock as the car jerked to an abrupt stop, then reluctantly relaxed into a more calming manner. The blunette screamed in her head as she spun around with the most threatening fake smile in the world, her eyebrow actively twitching and her eyes glaring holes through the now very surprised playboy. _Smile and wave just smile and wave_, _you're on duty_. "Yes Kanzaki-kun?" she said as delightfully as she could, not knowing the look on her face all but screamed the opposite.

Reito cleared his throat as he ignored the slight shiver going down his back. The blunette maintained her eye contact mentally strangling Reito with the seatbelts. He composed himself and as he did, a glint appeared in his eyes. Now staring deeply into frustrated twitchy emeralds he flashed a cheesy grin, now finally opening his mouth to reply.

"Care to join me for dinner tonight?" he gave a quick wink and leaned forward closer to the blunette.

Shizuru's head shot up and was now staring intently at Natsuki awaiting her reply.

_Oh he MUST be smoking something if he thinks that I am into him! Is he for real!? If my goddess wasn't here right now you'd be road kill by now! Ok chill think of a…gracious answer_…

"No I'm busy" She replied turning herself back to the front and taking the car out of park._ For the rest of my life_.

Shizuru let out an audible smirk as she set her teacup in the holder. "Ara ara Reito-san, not only am I surprised at your sudden attempts and my newest employee, but I also see you seem to be losing your touch there." The dark haired playboy's smile remained vitally intact despite the harshly put rejection and light teasing coming from the chestnut haired goddess.

"Haha, Hai either that, or somebody already has an unfair advantage… ne Kuga-san?" he teased.

_Now what's he getting at? You know I...I *sigh* I don't get paid enough_. "What?" She questioned making one final turn arriving at the diner's parking lot.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all"

* * *

Natsuki swerved into an open parking space near the entrance, and cut the engine before unbuckling and stepping out of the car to open Shizuru's door for her. As she did, she watched the Kyoto woman rise up gracefully, alluring her confident green orbs into a prolonged gaze with lava-colored crimson.

"Ookini Na-tsu-ki" Shizuru purred stepping to the side as the door was gently closed. A subtle blush colored the blunette's cheeks as she tipped her hat.

"No problem madam"

Natsuki froze as she felt two slender arms rest along her shoulders. She could feel her legs start to shake, threatening her balance as the area under direct contact became very warm. Comfortable warm. She wasn't afraid, but no matter how she tried to cool her thoughts and will herself to move, her body just stayed stiff as the shaking transferred to her hands. _Her arms are on my shoulders…Her ARMS are on my shoulders alright alright chiiiiill deep breaths Natsuki, this is not the first girl you've come in contact with! Show your skills!_

Tilting her head up to meet the crimson eyed woman's angelic smile Natsuki's body finally relaxed enough for her to drop her hands and lay them on the brunette's hips. _Yup…I can't feel my knees_. She ignored the slight twitch her ankles made as she broke the embracing silence.

"Hmm need something Boss?" The blunette cooed as she pulled lightly on Shizuru's hips bringing her closer in the process. A soft chuckle resonated from the brunette. _She's gonna say something back, and when she does I'll lean in moreee, then I'll say something then…mwahahaha!_

_Yeah right. I can barely manage doing this with eye contact. She's so beautiful_..

Unknowing to the blunette, Reito had finally taken into account that his door was not going to be opened and had gotten out a couple minutes before Natsuki became blushing like a little girl with a crush. He stealthily shut his door and leaned against the car without disturbing the two -_lovebirds_.- He smiled to himself when he saw Shizuru lean in again on her own, and decided to eavesdrop. The conversation had gone on a bit.

"So is that what Natsuki thinks about bodies?" Shizuru joked.

"Well I mean, that's how it is with everybody I've met so far haha" _She's so funny! Yay! I'm being surprisingly dashing, and I regained feeling in my knees_!

"Ara, and what about mine?" the brunette raised a teasing eyebrow and buckled her wrists behind the blunette's neck snapping her back to attention.

_Eh_? "Your what babe?" she asked slightly lost and confused. She accidently got a lil too comfortable in the conversation to notice her outburst of affection. The brunette flashed a blush Natsuki recognized all too well, then caught a strange spark in her eyes as she watched the goddess lean past her face to her left ear.

"My body." She breathed sultrily allowing her Kyoto-ben to thicken and tickle smooth porcelain skin with its vibrations. Natsuki tried to maintain herself, but after a quick gust of air blew at her ear and finalized the affect, an automated voice echoed through her mind making her body go limp.

_'All thought processes on temporary shutdown. Frontal lobe (of brain) is now working to fix the problem. We are sorry for the inconvenience_.'

Brrrrrring! Brrrrring! Brrrr- The invading music boomed away her deadpanned experience and she found herself tuning back in just in time to see a faint smile across Shizuru's face. Both women turned towards the interruption, only to find Reito holding up a cellphone and sporting a huge grin. _H-How long has he been here_?

"I hate to break up this loving interaction-"he paused and laughed as we snapped away from each-other. "But Shizuru, you have a call…" The brunette smoothed out her shirt and walked around to the other side of the car to retrieve her phone, with a smiling blunette in tow.

"Ara ookini Reito-san, from work?" She asked as she finally reached the dark haired man. He paused again slightly as his eyebrow slid up and his smile went crooked.

He shook his head, and handed her the phone. "Tate."

Natsuki stopped mid-step upon hearing the name of the man she despised surprisingly more than that idiot bouncer at that club. She clutched her shirt roughly as she turned her back. Her heart felt like it dropped thirty floors down and crashed into her heels. Her breath hitched as she peeked over and saw the woman's crimsons flash a small look then proceed walking alongside her friend to the diner doors before disappearing behind the doors. The biker-blunette bashed her fist against the trunk of the towncar silently cursing her luck.

_There I go forgetting again…she has that boyfriend. Though it seems like every time I hear his name, it hurts even more than the last time. Should it even hurt this much_? She questioned as she slunk back over to her door, slipping in and slamming it behind her. She reclined her seat and shoved her hat over her face letting out a big sigh. _Lucky douchebag_.

*I don't know your name! But you heard my name, I know why you came tryna get that na-* She let out another sigh as she flipped out her phone and swiped 'accept call.'

"What Mai?" she groaned scratching her head.

"Natsuki! How did the interview go? Did you get the job?" A loud voice squeaked on the other line.

_Agh! My eardrums_! She winced in pain as she yanked the phone away from her ear, hit speaker and brought it to her lap. "First of all, it's called a phone, not an intercom. And you shouldn't call while I'm working, it's unprofessional."

A snicker came from the phone. "Then why'd you pick up?"

Natsuki huffed in annoyance. "Shut up!"

"Okay whatever whatever, but whoa you got the job already?"

"Surprised?" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah.." Mai muttered.

"You know what! Ugh what did you want? I'm busy."

"Oh yeah, hold on" the next few seconds were filled with muffled movements and slams.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and sat up impatiently. _I'm gonna hang up_…

"Well I'm bored, bye Mai-"

"Heyyy mutt!" a cackly voice zoned. _Nao_. "How you holdin up with Miss hottie and her boyfriend? Get her into your bed yet?" she taunted.

"SHUT UP YOU DISGUSTING SPIDER!" she yelled.

"Oooh I'll take that as a no, HAHAHA!" Nao laughed. "Y'know you can just call it quits now cause I got some dishes at home that need washin, clothes that need folding, and speeches to be recorded!"

"Screw you!"

"Naa you're not my type." Nao retorted.

"You know what witch you-" she stopped and looked out the car window. She saw the brunette exit through the doors followed by the dark haired friend. _Oh snap! Gotta go_! The redhead on the other line was still throwing out insults, as Natsuki tuned in to the last couple sentences before she hung up.

"-plus you have no plan, and everyone knows I have more game and-"she was cut off by a pissed off blunette.

"Game this" _Click_. She grinned thinking of the redhead's reaction, as she turned the car on and pulled up to the diner doors.

"Ookini again Natsuki" the brunette gave a big smile to the blunette holding the door as she slid into the car. She smiled back, not minding Reito at all and went back to her seat.

"Where to?" she said looking through the mirror at the goddess.

"Just back to the company Kuga-san, I have another appointment and a car will be waiting for me there." The dark haired man answered with a wink. Natsuki growled a short "hai" and soared back onto the road. _I do have a plan..I think_. It didn't take long to reach the Fujino Corp. and after letting the annoying man bid a thousand farewells, she drove back to the garage and parked. Then decided to walk the brunette to the elevator before heading home for the day, because she was told she didn't need to drive anymore today because Tate was picking _her girl_ up. *Sigh*

"Well, Natsuki thank you for walking me to the elevator you're very sweet. Until tomorrow." The brunette said as we reached the destination.

"N-No problem!" The goddess gave a smile then turned to walk into the elevator. _Now or never_!

"M-Matte Shizuru! I have a question!" The biker shouted running after her.

"Yes?"

"How about a lunch d-date? W-with me?" she stuttered nervously wringing her hands and peering into crimson colored eyes.

Shizuru took a step forward with an apologetic smile. "I am sorry Natsuki, but I-" she began.

"Have a boyfriend I know…I uh, mean a double date!" she blurted out in panic. _What_?!

The brunette's eyebrows raised in question. "Double date?"

"H-Hai, with you and your boyfriend Tate, and me and my girl…friend…uhhh" she slurred. _Quick Natsuki quick! Think of a name anyone! No no not anyone! Um Uhhh just_ _uhhh_..

"Your girlfriend..?" The brunette gestured for her to go on.

"Myyy girlfriend….Mai." She replied then froze. _Again_..._What_?!

"Okay." Shizuru answered.

"Huh?" she asked still dazed.

"Yes, I will be happy to go on a date with you, and Mai." She smiled and waved as the elevator doors finally closed leaving the blunette in a state of dumb.

"YEESSSSS! SHE SAID YES! TO A DATE WITH ME….and..my..girlfriend..Mai.." _Crap_. She once again cursed her luck loudly while whipping out her phone violently. _Well I_ _better call_… Bringing the phone to her ear she heard it ring three times before an answer.

"Hello? Natsuki?" the busty girl answered sounding confused.

_Deep breath_. "Yeah, Uh Mai….I need a favor."

* * *

**Hehehe...yup! Plot's coming in! Finally right? Please Review! I love reviews they make me want to read manga updates...err I mean write more**! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Hey guys...*crickets* yeeeah life got a little..busy y'know? Hehe butI gave you guys a long one! Whoo**

* * *

"YOU WHAT!?" Came a scream from the other line. *Gulp*_ Uh-oh_.

"Heh…I..what?" The blunette shuffled off her Ducati, and unlocked the gate to the small 2-story house she had drove to. She brought her phone back to her ear in time to hear her friend take a few deep breaths.

"Natsuki don't play. I am NOT in the mood! What. Did. You. Do?"

Natsuki let out a ragged breath and went into puppy-mode. "Erm..Okay I may have asked Fujino Shizuru, You know the super-hot one from the club?, um out to lunch or something on impulse, and when she was about to say no, cause her dumb boyfriend, I said we could double and before I could even take it back s-she said..y-yes."

The blunette fidgeted with her helmet taking it off and dropping it on the grass in front of the house.

"WE? *Ahem* we, meaning?" Mai coaxed her voice down a few octaves, and politely awaited a response. Hoping it was not the same she had just heard.

_She's pissed_.

Natsuki cupped the phone with both hands on her right ear and mumbled softly…"Y-you and me."

A loud thud echoed through the device indicating obvious frustration.

"Oh come on Mai! It won't be THAT bad! It's not like we hadn't pretended to date other friends before to escape those idiots at the club…" She reminded. _Agh the desperation.._

"NOT EACHOTHER!" _Oh_.

"Well you know what I mean..hehe, FINE I'LL BEG! PLEEEAASSEE MAIII!" Natsuki pleaded hopelessly, as she searched through any signs of lenience in her orange haired friend's tone.

"No." she spoke flatly.

"Pleeeease pleeease with mayo on top!?"

"Never"

"Pleease please with extra mayo on top of cake with more mayo on a mountain of may-"

"That's not helping! You're the only one that likes that putrid goop that much!"

_Drool. Admittedly it was a little overboard…but she got the point_.

"MAI! PLEASE I REALLY REALLY LIKE H-…uh I-I h-have to win the uh..the bet!" _The bet. I forgot_…

"UUUUUGH! Fine." She gave in abruptly. "But Natsuki, knowing that she has a boyfriend and all" she paused. "Why are you still pushing this so far? Is this really only because of your ego…or is it because you maybe-"

"I don't know," Natsuki interrupted. She knew what her friend wanted to say. "I really don't."

There was a short silence. The blunette glided up to the wood porch and looked back around at the lawn and the adolescent rose patch glistening in front of the now setting sun. Those are new.

"I see. Well I'll be there, but you are going to owe me an unnamed favor at a later date. And when I ask you cannot protest!" she chided.

_*Flinch*. Crap! I better not have to go to another one of her *choke* carpool meetings_…

"Okay deal."_ I have a feeling I need to lay off the deals_. And with that, Natsuki gave all of the details about the when's and where's followed by a few rambles of gratitude and then hung up. *Sigh* She turned around facing the hard white front door. The biker-blunette dug into her left pocket searching then emerging with jingling keys, unlocked the door, and stepped in closing it back behind her.

"Mom, its me." she announced nonchalantly dipping her keys back to her pocket and dropping her coat on the floor by her shoes. The walls inside were painted a dark brown color and was paired with maroon carpeting and drapes, creating a comfort feeling. "Mom?" There is a carpeted stairway leading up to the two bedrooms upstairs across from the front door. Natsuki passed through the living room and through a doorway leading into the kitchen. A dark haired woman with glasses was sitting at the round wood table reading a magazine intently, mistakenly not hearing the calls.

"Well, it's nice to know I'm so important to you..." she muttered sarcastically.

The woman's head darted up at the voice, revealing her emerald eyes just a shade darker than her daughters.

"Nattsi! I didn't know you were stopping by! What brings you here?" Saeko smiled as she stood and flung her daughter into a tight hug. _Geez ma, my bones aren't made of steel you know!_

"Y-yeah I just decided to come visit and have dinner.." The blunette tried to squirm out of her mother's suffocation. No use. "Er, do you mind?" she choked trying to catch some kind of air into her dying lungs.

"Hmm?"

_Let go! Let go_! Finally seeming to notice the unhealthy color of her face, Saeko reluctantly let her out of her bear hold and laughed apologetically. "Hah sorry Nattsi, I guess I was a bit overwhelmed."

_That's an understatement_. After grabbing a cup of mango juice Natsuki sat down at the table with her overly happy mom. "So, what's going on Nattsi? You've been so busy lately I haven't seen you since last month! Did anything interesting happen?" Saeko asked cheerfully as she removed her glasses and rested her chin on her hands.

_Mou, why is she so happy_?_ *Sigh* Nothing's really going on..well except_.. "I got a job recently.." The biker answered as she took a sip of the delicious beverage.

"Oh that's great! Doing what?" she asked.

The biker sighed nonchalantly " I work as a chauffeur for the executive of Fujino Productions Agency."

Her mom's eyes widened slightly as she exclaimed her obvious surprise. "You work for FPA? Wow Nattsi that's a big deal! One of my coworker's daughters works for them also! " Then she cackled evilly. "But her daughter's only an assistant..hehehe" Saeko grinned.

"Hmm mom, you're pretty competitive"

"Well it's about time I get to rub something in that cocky teal-haired snob's face! She lost all chances of mercy..on Monday she shall feel the wrath of Saeko Kuga!" The older woman laughed manically. Natsuki grinned, and soon started laughing with her.

Like mother like daughter.

After the fairly long event of laughter, high fives, devious planning, and some more otherwise very "normal" family bonding, they finally settled back down and began chatting again.

"Sooo *wink* anything happening in your love life? Any new interesting girls you're getting at these days?" Saeko questioned as she took a drink of her soda. _W-What?!_

"..Please don't ever say that again in your life.." Natsuki pleaded while her eyebrow twitched haphazardly.

"Oh come on kid I'm your mom! It's not awkward with me! Just pretend I'm one of your friends and tell me all about your hookups with the babes!" she grinned.

"AHHHH! Mom! Stop it stop it stop it!" The blunette covered both her ears and blushed madly. "Ok fine I'll tell you a little, but only if you promise to stop being overly-creepy!"

"Haha I promise, I promise, go on" The older woman urged, now standing and starting to take out the skillet and some vegetables.

"Well…" _crap I can't believe I'm even doing this_. "There's this girl, actually not girl…woman. She's great, and sexy and funny and just..just you know! But-" The blunette stopped and looked down. *Sigh*

Her mom stopped cutting up the carrots and turned around to face her. "But?"

Natsuki lifted her head and leaned it on her hand. "But she's…involved." _For lack of a better term_.

Saeko placed her knife down on the cutting board before bending down and reaching for her daughter's hand. She looked lovingly into Natsuki's eyes and…slapped her. Right across the arm. "Ouch what the heck? What was that even for!?" Natsuki screamed as she yanked away to rub her slightly aching arm.

"That's for you to toughen up! You're a Kuga, if there's someone we want we get 'em!" Saeko said letting a proud grin spread across her face. _Says the single mom_.

"It's just not that possible, there is just too many complications…not to mention-"

"Nattsi," The older woman coaxed in a more motherly tone as she turned back around from the stove. "If you don't try, how will you know that it's impossible?"

The biker shrugged and took a final slurp of her drink before replying. _I guess I could step up a bit more… it couldn't hurt right? And who knows_.. "I guess.."

Saeko pumped her fist into the air enthusiastically. "That's my Nattsi! Go do it! Hmm you know what? Invite her over for dinner tomorrow. I want to meet this 'woman' as you say." The older woman laughed at the look of panic coming from her daughter. "Oh calm down calm down" she continued "I won't embarrass you, I promise."

_Nononono_. "No way." Natsuki deadpanned, dumping her empty cup into the sink and crossing her arms forcefully.

"Oh come on! I never get to meet your girlfriends! Pleeeease?" Natsuki shook her head.

"Pretty please with mayo on top?

_Déjà vu_. She thought thinking back to her conversation with Mai earlier and chuckling to herself. "Nope. Sorry but never." The biker leaned against the counter in mock victory. The older Kuga just shrugged and turned back to the stove, lighting it and pouring in some cooking oil.

"Fine." Was what she said…but the mischievous glint in her eyes screamed otherwise. Natsuki flinched as her mom continued. "But, if you won't introduce me to her, I'll just have to introduce myself." _No she's bluffing, definitely! There's no way she'll ever be able to find her_.

" –I'll just call Nao.."

_Oh crap oh crap! That spider would rat me out for a Klondike bar!_ (Hehe Yeah I said it) "Aghhh okay mom, fine! Just *sigh* just let ME ask her. And STAY AWAY FROM NAO!" Saeko grinned and nodded her head in agreement.

"Hah good! Now, help me cut these carrots!" She ordered with a happy salute. *Sigh*

"Hai, hai.." _Beaten...yet again_.

* * *

Was it awkward? Yes. Definitely. Dropping your boss off at her boyfriend's house, then leaving to drive over to pick up your fake girlfriend, then back to pick them all up and go to lunch was just..so awkward. The ride was filled with small chat and a polite joke or two to ease the obvious tension, not to mention Natsuki's barely tamed malice towards Mr. Yuuichi Tate. The weird thing was Shizuru never seemed to mind her blue-haired employee's evil side glares at her boyfriend, in fact, it seemed like she might have enjoyed them. Tate was about an inch taller than Shizuru, with blonde hair and dark brown sideburns. He wore a dark pink polo and khaki cargos to match his hair.

Screeeck! The blunette halted the car into a perfectly orchestrated parallel park.

"Geez honey! Wasn't that a little fast?!" Mai sputtered from the seat across from her in the front, as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

_Oh I KNOW she's not talking about MY driving_. Natsuki was about to shoot a death glare at the busty redhead, when she caught an amused crimson gazing at her. _Dangit dang this woman! Ok lets act…_

Natsuki quickly exited the vehicle and opened the door to her "girlfriend's" side and gave a charming smile. "Sorry 'hon, I just couldn't wait…" she winked at her and grabbed her hand, bringing her out of the car to join Shizuru and Tate. "Forgive me..?" Puppy eyes.

Silence. _C'mon Mai! Say something this is weird_!

Mai just stood there, outside of the car, staring at the blunette in disbelief. Eyes slightly widened and hand still lifelessly latched onto Natsuki's. "Err, anyways..um..uh.." Natsuki stumbled. _You can jump in anytime here you know_! She shifted her eyes away to glance over at the other couple to see what they were doing. Staring right back. Tate tried to cover up the fact that he was watching by looking up and scratching his head, but his reddened cheeks mostly gave him away.

_Ahh kami, HELP ME_!

Seeming to sense the discomfort in Natsuki's behavior, Shizuru allowed her melodious Kyoto-ben to take away the tension of the atmosphere and save the blunette. "Shall we go inside?" she suggested sweetly.

_YESSS!_ Natsuki screamed inside her head, mentally high fiving a mini Shizuru. _Hmm I didn't know I could do that…cool! Hi mini Shizuru_! The image faded. _Noooo! Well, it was nice while it lasted…_

"Hai, let's go ladies!" A pitchy voice stumbled in, effectively breaking Natsuki from her final mental goodbyes.

Tate and Shizuru led the way holding hands while a grumbling Natsuki and blushy Mai followed. The blunette nudged her friend hard on the shoulder.

"Ow what!?" Mai whispered sharply in response.

"What the heck was that! Why didn't you say anything back baka?" Natsuki whispered while shooting glare daggers.

"Oh shut up! What did you expect me to say? You can't go all puppy eyes and prince charming on your BEST FRIEND and expect a romantic reply! I reacted how any normal person would!" She chimed back angrily. _Oh my kami tone it down woman! Do you want to bust me out_?!

"Ok Ok! Shhhh! Fine I'll try not to surprise you like that without giving a warning first..ok? We good?" The redhead gave a curt nod and was about to scold her friend more, until she realized they had reached the door that Shizuru's boyfriend was holding waiting for them to step inside. Mai entered with an apologetic nod dragging Natsuki behind her.

The restaurant looked more like a diner, ihop style, with cream colored booths, light brown chairs, and white marble floors. The waitress led them to a booth off to the side of the diner. The goddess sat on the inside across from Natsuki, while Tate sat on the outside across from Mai. The waitress took the drink orders and left to give a few minutes to take the lunch orders. _Okayy what to eat what to eat_…The blunette glanced up to briefly admire the crimson eyed woman studying the menu. She watched her tracing a long slender finger down the inside while the other hand held the menu slightly tilted at an angle. Her long eyelashes fluttered as she flicked a couple loose strands of hair behind her, accidentally showing off her formerly hidden ruby stud at the top of her ear. _Oh? She has a piercing? Sexy_… Natsuki watched as the brunette quickly brushed hair over her ear and looked around the table.

Mai and Tate seemed to be too focused on their menu's to notice anything going on around them, and the brunette seemed to look relieved…before catching amused emeralds that is..

_Caught 'cha cutie_. Shizuru stared into emeralds without moving, without blinking, just studying the blunette as intensely as she had with the menu. Natsuki's heart started to beat faster and faster and her left leg began to bounce under the table nervously. The eye contact carried on, even as the silence was broken by idle introductions. The brunette's look was no longer panicked…no it was more like _a…smirk_?

"Huh?" Natsuki muttered out loud as she tried to figure out the change in expression, as the drinks arrived.

"Mou Natsuki, weren't you listening? I said you wanted to introduce us right?" Mai chided giving a scolding look. The blunette turned to face her.

_Eh_? "Uhhh… y-yeah? Uh *ah hem* Yes. Mai, this is Shizuru Fujino and her uh boyfriend Yuu.." _Yuu what? Crap I forgot the douche's name_!

"Yuuichi Tate" he finished with a smile. _Oh right_.

"Wait! You're Tate? As in the famous Olympic swimmer Yuuchi Tate? That Tate?" The busty woman asked frantically, as her smile grew in anticipation. _Swimmer? Who_?

The blonde haired man chuckled softly at the redhead. "Hai! I'm honored that you know who I am."

"OF COURSE I DO! My brother Takumi and I watched your bio on sportscenter last month as well! I would love your autograph too by the way, if it's not too much trouble?"

"Haha sure no problem!" he answered.

"Yeah, and this is Tokiha Mai. My fangirl girlfriend." Natsuki added as she rolled her eyes and slurped her juice nonchalantly, causing the brunette to chuckle softly behind her teacup.

"Ara hello Mai-han, it's nice to meet you." Shizuru said in her sultry Kyoto-ben, as she playfully flipped her hair over her shoulder. Her crimson eyes danced dreamily proving her obvious social dominance, and charming personality. Mai looked utterly breathless for a few long moments as she soaked in the full effect of (DAT VOICE!) Up until now she hadn't had the pleasure of really hearing the alluring accent.

"N-nice to meet you too S-shizuru-san!" She stuttered. After the waitress took our orders she moved over to take the other couple's orders and Mai nudged the blunette to get her attention. Natsuki leaned over to hear her friend whisper. "Holy shi- she's effing hot!" She whispered sharply. Natsuki couldn't help but to laugh at her friend's sudden 'dawning.' Mai was usually not one to use such 'crass' language, and so the fact that she did meant she was caught by surprise and was dead serious.

Natsuki subtly leaned closer to Mai and pointed her chin up with her fingers so they could be eye to eye. "Oh believe me. I know." She muttered in that natural low husky voice of hers.

"Ara ara, is Natsuki getting a little frisky?" Shizuru chimed in, successfully breaking the fake intimate moment between the two girls.

_F-F-Frisky!? With MAI? AHH NO N-Huh? She was watching_? "N-no! It wasn't…"

"In a public place as well tsk tsk."

"Agh no woman! I-I" Natsuki was now sporting a dark quarter blush. Mai was calmly chatting with Tate, leaving the two to their little encounter.

"Natsuki really seems to love public displays of affection…" The brunette added a wink and bore her eyes into emeralds, causing Natsuki to jump back and her heart to flutter at the gesture.

_W-what is she talking about_? She suddenly remembered that just about every…encounter with the crimson eyed goddess had been out in the open. The club, the company, in the parking lot…._n-now_?

Natsuki snapped out of her revere as she felt something warm and soft caressing her hand. The blunette shook her head in surprise.

"Na-tsu-ki? Are you okay there?" Shizuru asked with a small smirk on her face.

"Hahahahaha Natsuki you look like you were going to burst!" Mai cracked up at the blunette's full body blush at the simple contact. Apparently the food had arrived and everyone was now looking directly at her with smiles on their faces.

"Sorry Kuga-san, Shizuru can be a little…teasing. I hope she didn't shock you too much." Tate chuckled and gave a grin directed at Mai. _What is this some private joke_? Natsuki regained her composer and tried the best smooth Natsuki move she could come up with.

Natsuki flipped her hair over her shoulder and squeezed Shizuru's soft hand gently before slowly raising it up to her lips. Her heart beat pounded through her head but she ignored it the best she could, leaving her eyes glued to crimson. The smirk never left the brunette's face as her hand drew closer and closer to the blunette's mouth. Suddenly everything around the two hazed away leaving only Natsuki and her goddess. _T-This is it..she's finally gonna let me kiss her_…When the hand was mere centimeters away from her mouth the blunette unconsciously closed her eyes. The feeling was spectacular! Unfortunately it was too little to satisfy the heat building within her body. She let out a disappointed groan as she opened her eyes to find a finger pressed against her lips, denying access. Natsuki glared softly at Shizuru as the brunette chuckled. Reluctantly she released the hand and gave one last look before digging into her chicken and mayo sandwich.

* * *

The rest of the luch went fairly okay actually. A few teases and professions of fake love aside, they made a good double date! Unfortunately for the blunette, she never quite shook the tingly hot feeling she got from ALMOST kissing Shizuru…but hey well you know. Soon... hopefully.

After dropping Tate off at ew's house (Reito), and dropping Mai at the mall (go figure) Natsuki was about to head out of work on her bike when a familiar voice stopped her. "Can you do me a favor? Can you stick around until I finish the work left at my office and give me a ride?" Shizuru asked as Natsuki put her helmet back down on her bike.

"Uh.. ?" Natsuki whimpered as the brunette gave her a hopeful look. _AW shes so..wait what did she say? After work she wants me to_…

"Take me home Na-tsu-ki?"

* * *

**A/n Alriiight next chapter is going to be...be ready guys that's all I'll say. Mwahaha! I gave a little jealousy in this chap (idk if you caught that) but ummm..yesh! See you next time peeps! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Yo! Hey guys! Um enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime**

* * *

Night had fallen, covering the streets in flashes of darkness peeking vaguely through the cascade of headlights, city lights, and street lights on the highway. The Ducati 650 streetfighter zoomed past countless blurs of cars and trucks turning off the highway to a side-street, as the blunette's thoughts put her driving into a dangerous autopilot. _I-I'm taking her home. That's all. No need to be jittery, she just asked cause I'm paid to do this. This is my job. Well technically I'm off, seeing how I was asked this as a favor…and cause she's *gulp* on me…MY BIKE! SHE'S ON MY BIKE! Mou brain get your mind out of the gutter!_

"Left here." A calm voice echoed through her helmet blissfully interrupting Natsuki's battle of annoyingly persistent dirty thoughts. She nodded as she shifted her hips and turned the bike sideways, causing the passenger to do the same.

_Okay maybe the turn didn't need to be THAT wide but, who could blame me? Her body just feels so good! Not that I was thinking about feeling her body you know! I was ju_-

"Natsuki, Natsuki! It's this one right here." The crimson eyed goddess informed.

"Oh, heh sorry." Was all she replied as she drove into a small suburban house driveway. Parking in front of the garage, the blunette cut the engine and released the kickstand. The house was moderately sized, basic colored, had a nicely trimmed front lawn with a patch of a garden leading to a pristine looking porch at the front door. _Huh…somehow I expected something more along the lines of a mansion…hey with her family's money she could definitely afford that and then some. Haha I'll admit the white fence is a nice touch though_.

"Hey, Shiz..u…_ooh_.." Natsuki turned her head around only to catch the brunette removing her helmet and whipping her hair out of her face, causing most of it to fall over her right shoulder. Her body was thrusted forward in a stretch as her left arm gripped the back of the bike. The brunette drew her chin up, showing off the silky smooth flesh of her neck. _So tempting_… The moonlight bouncing off of the woman's skin was creating a quaky feeling in Natsuki's bones.

At the time, the only thought going through her mind was to whip her arms around the waist of the goddess, crash their bodies together and devour every inch of skin that presented itself. The blunette felt her body heat rise again for the hundredth time that night. Going from feeling Shizuru's embrace pushed up against her back, to watching her stretch on her Ducati, Natsuki felt like she was going to lose it! _Just a little… a small touch…she won't even notice_. Natsuki's hands inched closer and closer to the object of her affections, tongue darting out unconsciously to moisten her hungry lips._ If she suspects, I'll just say it was an accident. Yeah_… The blunette's hands hovered on the sides of Shizuru's hips, just waiting for the final boost of adrenaline. Fingers separated waving around in the air surrounding that perfect body, careful not to be premature. _Only a bit more...I want, no I need something, anything, CONTACT_! Fingers casually brushed against the silky fabric a Shizuru's light purple blouse. ….

_No_. Her fingers balled up and quickly retreated back to her sides. "I can't." The blunette muttered to herself sadly as she shook off her hormones with waves of pity.

_She's not mine_.

Natsuki hopped off the bike snapping the brunette into reality as her eyes opened revealing a tinge of disappointment that went unnoticed by the depressed biker. Without words, the two made their way up to the porch of the house. _Guess I'd better go now, she's probably ready to get some sleep_.

Forcing a small smile, Natsuki gave a nod after the brunette finally met her eyes, she waved and turned to walk back to her bike.

"Matte Natsuki." Shizuru called out, reaching and catching the blunette's arm in a gentle hold.

"Hmm?" She asked as she turned to see a sweet smile wipe across the brunette's face, she couldn't help but give back a slightly goofy grin.

"Would Natsuki like to have something to eat or drink before she leaves?" The brunette asked with that same look of hope in her eyes as before. _Why does she keep giving me that vulnerable look? Does she know how hard it is to resist- no, I can't stay. At this rate, I'll probably end up leading her into a mistake.._

The grin slid off of her face and was replaced by a simple curve of the lips. "I can't." she repeated to herself, not aware of the sharp hearing of her goddess.

"You can." The brunette answered while slowly leading Natsuki back up the stairs to the porch and towards the door. Before the blunette could register past the intoxicating sight of passionate crimson to stop her movements, she heard the door shut behind her and felt the room temperature wrap comfortably around her body.

*_Sigh* Well there goes my resolve. Way to go Kuga-_ her evil side brain mocked_. Oh shut up_!

"What would Natsuki like?" The brunette asked as she made her way to the kitchen. The blunette followed close after.

_You_. " *Ah-hem* M-mango nectar would be good, i-if you have some I mean.." She smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her neck a too little hard to punish herself for thinking like that in front of Shizuru. _It wouldn't be a lie hehehe_-evil Natsuki added. The brunette nodded and pulled out a container and started pouring the contents into a cup. _See those hands? Don't you want them all- don't even finish that sentence_! she thought back at the evil nat in her head. _Or what_? It taunted. *SHLING!* An imaginary samurai sword popped into her hands. _Nice try, but for you, bad always wins! Sooner or later_…The blade disintegrated and turned into a pile of pink dust in her palms. _NOW! Where was I? Oh yeah, you were wishing her nice, soft, curvy feminine body was clutching onto you, as you roll onto satin silk sheets and-_

"Nooo! Stop it! I can't take any more of this!" Natsuki screamed angrily out loud. _Crap did I say that out loud_? She slowly turned her head to find an evilly smirking Shizuru staring back at her.

"Ara if Natsuki can't take anymore, why doesn't she let go of herself?" The teasing tone of the crimson eyed woman caused the blunette to flash a confused look before glancing down at herself to check what she was talking about.

_Eh? EHHH? AGH nonono_! Natsuki's face lit up to the color of a fresh candy apple after seeing the position she was in. Her left hand had found its way under her own shirt and was resting across her bare side, while her other hand was placed on the inside of her thigh, dangerously close to her pant zipper. _ACK WTH_? The blunette yanked her hands away and shoved them into her pockets, nervously soaking up the Kyoto woman's merciless laughter. "S-Shizuru! I-It's not like that!"

"Oh? Then how is it Na-tsu-ki?" Shizuru's words dragged in her ear. Natsuki gave herself a few moments to try to figure out something smart to come up with. Eventually coming up with nothing, she simply replied with a quiet 'Baka' and headed to the living room with her juice.

The brunette followed after, sitting herself beside Natsuki who was still obviously flustered due to the full-faced blush and her eyes darting from one place to another purposely avoiding the crimson gaze. Somehow the blunette sensed Shizuru getting a little upset at the avoidance and relented to eye contact. The brunette smiled. Natsuki smiled back. Shizuru reached out a hand and cup the cheek of Natsuki who leaned into the embrace. They gazed into each other's eyes deeply, and smiled pointlessly. Another blush crept upon her cheeks as she thought of the past exchanges the two had had. _Come to think of it, how does this keep happening!? I have to change the topic quick before I get lost in her presence again._

"S-so how did you and Tate end up together?" She asked, mentally punching herself in the face for ruining the moment, but then again she was curious. The hand slowly slid off her face as the brunette looked down. _She must have forgot as well_. "Tate," she paused and took a moment to regain her emotions before she continued. "It was back when I was thirteen and he was fifteen. I remember the day we met, I was in a very foul mood due to my father's ladylike rules and my mother's intolerance, so I made a choice to do what I had to do to just get through the meeting. When the Yuiichi's arrived my mother all but flew me through the hall to greet the heir to the ad. Corp. He gave me a warm smile that I returned respectfully and after a bit of mingling dinner was served. After dinner, my parents excused themselves for a 'private' discussion."

"Being the slightly rebellious teen I was, I crept in the kitchen and hid behind the countertop to eavesdrop. What I learned caused me to jolt upwards, alarming them of my presence, and bolt out of the home with my mother and maids shouting my name from behind."

Natsuki turned her body sideways on the couch to really see without straining. "So what did you find out?"

Shizuru gave a calm smile at the blunette's spark of interest, and had to resist the urge to tease her a little. "They were arranging an engagement between myself and Tate to gain 50% control of Y.A agency." _They would so far as to give up their daughter's happiness and free will to simply benefit their business_?

Natsuki balled up her fists trying to release some of the anger that built up upon the sudden realization. "Perhaps I should stop…?" the brunette proposed seeing how upset Natsuki was becoming.

Natsuki came forward a bit and placed her hand on top of the crimson eyed woman's hand encouragingly. "Go on Shizuru, what happened after you left?" She nodded. " At the time the only activity that served to calm my nerves, was going for a swim in our estate's infinity pool. I had not known that they had followed me until my name was yelled yet again. My instincts took over and I prepped to run, unfortunately I slipped and fell headfirst into the shallow end. Floating there I found I could not summon the strength to move and without air I began to panic, causing my body to sink even faster edging towards the end." Natsuki squeezed the hand tightly as her eyes started to widen.

The brunette couldn't help but chuckle at the girl that now looked like a sad puppy. "Ara, I hope Natsuki does not think that I died…"

"Baka! I was just worried about you that's all! Of course I know you didn't die!" She growled and motion for her to go on, and she saw a light blush come and go as fast as it came.

"That's when Tate came in and grabbed me pulling my limp body back to the surface. I remember choking and coughing up the fluid that was suspended in my lungs. When I opened my eyes I saw him above me, clothes wet and panting. My father grabbed and pulled me into a tight hug, not caring about his suit. We've been dating ever since…" she finished with a faraway look in her crimson colored eyes.

_I see. He saved her life and her parents are supportive of them_. "So is this something out of pity? Or" *_gulp* Stop talking stop talking_…"d-do y-you l-"

"I am indebted to him, in fact I owe him my life." Shizuru replied. Natsuki loosened her grip on the hand.

"Oh." _Well. There's my answer I guess_. "I better g-"

"No," She answered. "I do not love him nor do I think he loves me in that way. We are however very attached to one another. So much that I think if we had to get married someday, I'd be okay with it."

*_Anger_* "You'd be 'okay' with the fact that you will be forced to marry someone you don't love?! For who's sake? Your father's sake? Natsuki stood and yelled balling her fists in fury.

"Natsuki, please calm down I-" _What_?

"No! No I will not 'calm down' Shizuru this is ridiculous, have you ever even been allowed to love someone before? Do you even know what love is?!"

The brunette looked half-insulted, while Natsuki tried to breathe and refrain from yelling even more.

"Of course I do." Shizuru answered, this time with more bass in her voice. _Still! They have no right to dictate feelings or any other thing in their daughter's life to be honest! And the fact that she says she's 'okay' with it is just-! Maybe I should calm down after all_.

"I don't believe you." _Why am I saying these things_?

"So you're calling me a liar?" The brunette asked as she stood face to face. They both looked at eachother, standing in silence obviously angry but for different reasons.

"I n-never said that.." _Maybe I went too far_…

"You did." Shizuru turned away and grabbed both cups and began walking back to the kitchen. "Sumimasen."

"Wait Shizuru, Look I'm sorry if I went too far." Natsuki stopped behind the brunette, but she wouldn't even turn around to look back. _That's it_! Natsuki forcefully took one of the brunette's hands causing her to drop the empty cups to the floor in surprise. Unfortunately she still would not look at the biker. Crimson eyes just trained themselves on the plain carpet.

"Let go." came the short order from Shizuru.

"No." Natsuki tightened her hold on Shizuru's hands. This time the brunette snapped, she finally turned to look in invading emeralds, flashing her own angered crimson orbs. "Natsuki let go!" _She shouted..She actually shouted_! The blunette however kept her hands gripped on Shizuru's wrists, staring. Natsuki pushed the two of them back until Shizuru's back was pressed against the wall, cornering her from escaping. Suddenly the rage faded into a more blank expression. _No theres no way I'm letting go after all this. Talk to me Shizuru, what are you keeping hidden from me? I can tell theres something by the way you're looking at me now. Just..SAY IT_! The brunette looked down, her shoulders started to shake as drips began sliding down her face. I-Is she crying? "Shizuru, I …I'm sorry I-" Natsuki released her grip and let her hands fall back to her sides. _Did I hurt her_?

"Please go." Shizuru whispered, head still faced down tears somehow being controlled.

Natsuki stood there in surprise for a few moments before speaking again, this time much softer to get a serious answer. " Is that really what you want?" There was no reply. _Fine_. The blunette turned and walked to the door, put on her shoes, and reached for the doorknob until she felt something tugging at her leather jacket.

"Natsuki…" a soft voice echoed, accent strangled careful not to over speak. The biker turned around sharply this time facing her intruder with intense anger and confusion.

"What do you want from me Shizuru?!"

"I want you to stay out of my head!" Shizuru shouted showing her tear-glazed crimson eyes. "You! The constant topic of my mind. When I'm alone I miss the sound of your voice, the adorable blush, the way you call my name, catching your glance through the mirror, your nervous speech when you're being sweet. Every day is torture because all I want is you Natsuki! Why? Why.." Tears were free-falling down the brunette's face but she couldn't care less, eyes never left dominant emerald.

Natsuki couldn't speak for several long moments. She just stood there paralyzed from what her goddess, her desire, her Shizuru just _confessed_. "…Natsuki what am I to you?" The brunette asked desperately. Misunderstanding the biker's silence for rejection she let out a bitter chuckle. "I see."

The latter words seemed to slap the dumbstruck blunette back to existence. No thoughts or doubts went through her mind as she stomped towards where Shizuru was standing. The way the brunette idly watched her every movement in confusion was the cutest thing she'd ever seen, but even that could not distract her. The blunette clutched both arms of the brunette and crashed her body onto the goddess's in a tight embrace. Natsuki's right hand slipped up to hold soft chestnut strands and guide Shizuru's head to her shoulder, as her left arm curved around the waist she had longed to touch. The blunette slowly inched closer to Shizuru's ear, heart beating hard but quiet, and emotions feeling stronger by the minute.

"I love you."

Natsuki felt the body she held tense up and shudder at her confession, instead of pulling away to give space and time to register, she just held on tighter. Two arms snaked up hugging her lower back tightly. Shizuru adjusted herself so that she could now look into emeralds tenderly. "N-Natsu-"

"Hush." She silenced as she gently pressed her lips to the brunette's. Cue…the electricity.

* * *

Natsuki jumped out of bed, two and a half minutes before her morning alarm. As she drove, she happily let people cut in front of her with or without her permission. She was just so happy. The only thing she thought of all morning was… _Shizuru_. The blunette hurriedly parked and got off her bike and walked directly into the building with her uniform on. The lobby doors opened.

"Hey there Midori-chan! How are you today?" Natsuki said with a large smile as she removed her chauffeur hat. The receptionist had to do a complete double take of the glowing blunette before she could cough her words together.

"Uh yeah! Whoo-hoo…yeah I'm good. What's err up with you today Natsuki-san?" the normally energetic redhead asked. The blunette just laughed and simply replied that she was just having a good morning as she walked through the staircase. _Today's gonna be great! Okay let's just remember to stay calm. It was just a kiss…a kiss from her..and love. Agh! Ok calm down calm down_. She practically knocked over the office door in excitement before being taken back to reality at the sight of guess who…

_Tate. Shizuru. Together. Smiling, and laughing_. Her mood was instantly dampened when as she turned and began to sneak out, three inches before the door they noticed her.

"Oh Natsuki-san! How are you?" Tate asked with a big smile. He was currently sitting on the edge of Shizuru's desk and had his hair slicked back with one hair left forwards to frame his face. The blunette strangled back a frown and turned to greet him back reluctantly.

"Great." She answered dryly.

"Hahaha that's my Kuga-san! Just the same as always I see." A man with dark hair and a charming grin chimed in from the corner of the office. _Oh its ew…well truth be told I'm happier to see him than this…squeaky man. Which gives me an idea._

"Yeah hey Reito." She gave a smile and shook his hand enthusiastically just to piss him (Tate) off. The dark haired man seemed to catch on to this little insult judging by the light chuckle at the glint in his eyes. Natsuki glanced over at the brunette. _Charming as ever, but something seems off. I can't really see what though. But this guy is here like everything's normal, ew is here with that same grin on his face and here she is…ignoring me_? Just as she thought that the crimson eyed woman's attention directed at her.

She watched as the brunette soundlessly mouthed a sweet 'hello.' Natsuki gave a small happy nod that quickly turned to a confused jut of the head in Tate's direction asking why he was here. The brunette looked down at her desk, and Natsuki finally seemed to get what she was saying. _She_… "hasn't told him.." Everyone in the room turned their attention to the blunette.

"What was that Natsuki-san?" the blonde man asked stopping his conversation with Reito.

"Nothing." Natsuki answered. _Well, I guess it would take apart her life…she must be planning to tell later kuga chill_.

"Well I'll go and let you work hon' I won't be able to take you to dinner tonight, I kind of made some plans that okay?" Tate informed. Shizuru nodded and he leaned in for a kiss. She looked directly at me, as I watched him draw closer and closer to her lips. In the last second she drew back, but was too late and it resulted in a light peck. Tate, however, seemed un-affected and before he and Reito left he turned and asked Natsuki another question.

"H-How is Tokiha-san? Did she say anything about me?" he asked nervously. _DON'T KISS MY G-is that a blush? And why is he asking me about Mai_?

"I haven't talked with her actually in a while, but I'm sure she's fine." The blunette answered barely containing her mirth of his randomness.

"O-Okay uh thanks, bye." The two left and shut the door behind them.

As soon as the door shut, the blunette whipped around and threw her hat on the floor and began charging at the brunette. Shizuru was still sitting behind her desk, but sensing the anger coming from the blunette she inched back a bit. "N-Natsuki I-" The blunette reached the desk and stomped over to the chair where the brunette sat. "I'm sorry I didn't tell him yet, it's just that I don't know how-" Shizuru squeaked a little when Natsuki bent over and forcefully yanked the wheelie chair to her. Shizuru's hands gripped the arms of the chair, ready for any violent exchange. "N-Natsu-mmm!" The blunette grabbed Shizuru's face and crashed their lips together in a searing hot kiss. Her tongue began sliding across Shizuru's lips demanding access. When the lips parted, Natsuki wasted no time darting in her warm mouth and exploring around. The brunette moaned softly and released her grip on the armchair. Tongues danced around for a few more seconds before they both realized oxygen was needed.

Natsuki pulled back and panted heavily, bringing her hands back to lean on the arm of the chair, eyes never leaving crimson. She looked deep into Shizuru's eyes before speaking.

"_My_ lips." She smiled.

The brunette blushed realizing Natsuki was never intending to hurt or yell at her…but regain ownership of her lips. Natsuki pulled herself back up, fixed her uniform, and smirked happily.

"So where to?"

* * *

**I know I know don't hate me! I was planning on putting it all in this chapter but while writing I saw how long it was getting and **

**yeah...only got half of the drama in this one. So WAIT there'll be more! :D**


End file.
